Overwatch's Canadian Hero From Total Drama
by AustralianBeast17
Summary: Cody Anderson, known as Mr. Toronto; is one of Overwatch's greatest heroes. He has always been a bit of a mystery. How did this young man become a agent for Overwatch? Does anyone knows he was once a contestant from a Reality TV-show called Total Drama? Just watch when this Canadian hero deals with both villains and struggling romance with Overwatch's sexiest girls. Cody X Harem


**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, this now time to introduce to you my third actual crossover story where one of our favorite Total Drama contestants, Cody, get's a harem and finally find some love. Now, this time it's in the world of Overwatch. Anyhow, this is about one of Overwatch greatest heroes, Mr. Toronto. His life couldn't be better; like fighting bad guys, hanging around with his comrades and being adored by the people. But there always have been some answers that remained a mystery! Who is this adventures Canadian hero? Where did he come from? And how did he become a hero in the first place? How did he manage to get attention from both the female heroes and villains? And does anyone knows that he was once a normal teenage guy named Cody Anderson who used to be a contestant from the reality TV-show, Total Drama…That no one seems to know about?! This is the story about how a scrawny geek became one of the mightiest heroes ever; that also managed to get attention from some certain group of girls. So, just sit and relax, and enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. There is a big chance that in the future I will be some lemons in this story; just to let you guys be aware!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the right to either Total Drama or Overwatch. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis while Overwatch belongs to Jeff Kaplan and Blizzard Entertainment.**

 **Overwatch's Canadian Hero From Total Drama**

 **Chapter 1: Attack at the Museum**

* * *

 _Conflict. As the world tethered on the brink of anarchy a new hope arose. An elite international task force, charged with ending the war and restoring liberty to all nations. Overwatch. Soldiers, scientists, adventurers, oddities and guardians who secured global peace for a generation. Under its steadfast protection the world recovered. And today, though its watch had ended, its scowling ideals of freedom and equality will never be forgotten._

* * *

In reality, those historic words were just part of a documentary from a holovid, a kind of holographic television in the year of 2076. Right now, we are currently in the museum for the exhibit of the disbanded organization of heroes, Overwatch. It's truly a sight to behold and has a great history on how it all happened. There were tons of holovids, old weapons that are now exhibits and few statues of some of the greatest heroes of Overwatch ever had. Everyone who was visiting the museum today was excited and amazed by all of this; specially one young boy who was here with his big brother. This young boy was Timmy Jackson; who had to be one of the biggest Overwatch fans there was in the world. He saw every one of the members there his heroes and being here in a museum for honoring for what Overwatch had done to the world and its past achievements. This is the best day ever. But there was something that was a little negative with the older brother; Brian who seemed not to be enjoying the museum…He was rather bored…Or maybe disappointed. The only question is at what? After the two brothers had finished with watching the holovid, Timmy looked at his brother rather excited.

"That was so cool!" Timmy cheerfully told his brother, as they walked away from the holovid, as they look around more in the exhibit. "In that one battle they had Sound Quake and he has like chest missiles?"

The younger boy started to imitate the sound of missiles. The pair kept on walking, as Timmy continues with his walking as his big brother continued with his none stopping ranting.

"Who's your favorite?" Timmy asked Brian who tried to ignore his brother's annoying questions. "Mine's Fusionator. No, no, no, no- Tracer!" The young boy corrected himself. "Yeah, Tracer! She's like, "Cheers love, the cavalry's here"!" Timmy says, tried his best to intimate the female British hero of Overwatch, while doing gestures with his fingers trying to make them look like her guns. As the little boy looked at his brother with a huge smile, Brian only sighed and walked away. Timmy couldn't resist pouting…Why does his brother always seem to be a party pooper ever time he wanted to talk about Overwatch to him. But the pout quickly vanished, when Timmy noticed something that made him smile widely.

"BRIAN! LOOK!" Timmy practically shouted to his brother, ran towards him while dragged him towards a nearby holovid that was about to play. "You've got to see this! You've got to see this!"

Brian could almost swear to himself that this started to get irritating when his little brother yet again wanted to show him another lame thing that comes from this museum. Why did he have to come here in the first place? Oh, yeah…It was either following his little brother to the Overwatch Museum or being suspended from getting any kind of allowance in four weeks. God, why do his parents always force him with threats to do something he does not want to do? Brian finally got his hand of his little brother's grip and looked at him annoyed.

"Timmy, do you need to shout every time to get my attention. Don't you see-"Before Brian could finish, Timmy gently shushed him while pointed towards the holovid with an overjoyed look. Confused, the elder boy looked and saw in the holographic version of a TV started to play a video of an old interview that was played for a time ago with one of Overwatch most famous agents and heroes.

* * *

 _In a complete white room located in a studio somewhere, sat a 23 year old Canadian male who was fidgeting with a small microphone. He examined it with great confusion. He is standing around 5'8 feet tall with shoulder length brown hair he has in a short pony tail and has teal eyes. He also has short goatee beard on his chin. Even though he was quite slim, you could see how ripped he was underneath his attire. He was wearing a red and white patriotic-like spandex suit of the Canadian flag, with a big red leaf as his symbol logo located on his chest, a sleeveless white coat with the red Maple Leaf logo located on the back, red boots combined with some red and white armor pieces that reaches up to his knees, red and white robot-based gauntlets that reaches almost on top of his shoulders, a red gun holster wrapped around his waist with a modified and advanced massive Colt Rail Gun-like weapon, white gloves with the logo of the Red Maple Leaf, a white bandana with the logo of Canada's Red Maple Leaf located on the middle of center wrapped around his forehead and finally; he wore a slightly unique shaped red visor that covers his eyes. The visor is kind of based off the character Kamina's red sunglasses from the classical anime show, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. This young man is no other then Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson, codename Mr. Toronto. He is one of Overwatch's greatest heroes in his generation, along with being the protector and symbol to Canada and its people. Known all around the globe for his bravery, weaponry, special abilities and special catchphrases, he was a hero among the people. But now, he was going to be interview in live on the holovid channels._

 _"_ _Uh…I don't mean to bother you or anything, but is this thing on?" The Canadian Overwatch agent asked one of the personal from the filming crew to his left side._

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry. That's fine." A woman replied off screen trying to assure the young adult._

 _Cody chuckled. "I can kick bad guy's butts and smash through buildings with my gauntlets, I just can't…We'll just…" He attached the quite small microphone on his chest and cleared his throat, while adjusted his visor a bit._

 _"_ _So, Mr. Toronto, are you and Overwatch really heroes or just some special agents from an elite group?" The woman, his interviewer asked him. The Canadian hero only looked at her with a cool smile while laid back a little with his hands behind his neck._

 _"_ _We'll for starters, miss; we're neither of those things actually." Cody replied with a small laugh. "Me and Overwatch are just what you every one of you is; people. People who want to give both human being and Omnics that can't defend for their selves hope and bring peace to this world. I mean, come on guys! What kind of a person or Omnic would want a world that only has war and pain, huh?"_

* * *

As the interview video on the holovid kept going on with playing forwards; Timmy was awed by and did not even noticed that his brother already left to go to another exhibit.

"Mr. Toronto has to be one of my most favorite of all the male heroes of Overwatch." Timmy explained who still did not know that his brother was gone. "Do you remember the time he defeated Magnitude at the Great Wall of China? He was all like, "Hey, Magnitude! Bad day to testing the force of avalanches, don't ya think?" and Magnitude, he responded with…Brian?"

Timmy stopped his talking when he finally noticed that his brother was gone. When he looked around for his brother, Timmy saw on his left right side and grew a large smile where his brother his went towards; an exhibit of a giant mechanical gauntlet in glass case. Timmy ran towards it and stared at it awe at the awesome object in front of him.

"Whooooah…That's Doomfist's gauntlet." Timmy said while leans on the glass. "Oh, man. They said he could level a sky scraper…" He added, referring to Doomfist, one of Overwatch's biggest and power fullest enemies. Meanwhile, Brian was in the background, thinking about something. Looking behind to see if his brother was not watching him, he took out his small holographic hybrid of a self phone and iPad, and pressed it, to show a picture from his gallery. It was a picture when he was at his little brother's age and he was standing with Mr. Toronto, as they were taking a selfie of themselves with the Canadian hero ruffling his hair and did a peace sign with right hand. Brian remembered that in grade school, Mr. Toronto helped him by scaring away a gang of bullies who always went after him. He remembered the hero's words when they were with each other that day and had a nice talk. " _Do not be afraid to stand up for yourself, kiddo. Cause that's what heroes do."_

Brian looked at the picture for a moment, but then shook his head and without any regrets, he erased it. Who cares; that's just old times and no one needed relics anymore and put back his phone back on his pocket. But before Brian could think anymore, he was interrupted by his brother's ranting.

"And remember?! He was all fighting and both Winston and Mr. Toronto kicked his butt and, and was like "Primal Punch" and "Canada's Crushing Force"! Timmy explained excited while imitating some of the main moves of the two Overwatch heroes. Brian released an annoyed sigh and seemed to have enough from his brothers ranting. "That's only in the holovids. Everyone knows Overwatch got shut down. Half of them are just mercenaries now."

With those words, he just walked away without any care at all. Timmy only gave an angry pout at his brother. How could he say that? Overwatch are heroes; not criminals! So with a glare, he intimidated the sound off a charging weapon and raised his arms up. He quickly lowered them down and the pretended to release a powerful blast towards his brother. But just as he did it, the ground suddenly shook. Blinking his eyes twice, he looked at his arms in wonder, if he was the one who did that sound. But then the sound came again, but was louder and sounded like some type of an explosion. The young boy looked around in confusion, before he looked up on the glass ceiling and gasped.

Right on the time, a massive armored gorilla comes crashing down into the museum through the glass roof. When the large ape crashed towards the ground, a strange woman jumped off from it and used a grappling hook to launch herself up to a ledge.

The woman was standing around 5'9 feet tall and had one of the most finely curvaceous figures in the world. But what made her different from anybody else was that her skin was entirely blue. She had long indigo hair in a single ponytail. Her yellow eyes were cold as ice itself, perfect for a killer. She wore a purple skin tight suit that seriously hugs deep into her body which makes her curves look sexier, especially her plump and round ass. She also was equipped with cybernetic boots, cybernetic gloves, shoulder plantings and finally a helmet that possessed various optic lenses that can allow her to see different vantage points. That woman is Amélie Lacroix, known for her codename, Widowmaker. An assassin who works for Talon, a known terrorist organization that has spread fear all around the world and she is known for her incredible sniping skills.

Once in position, Widowmaker took out her trusted sniper rifle, aimed at the gorilla and started to shoot. Blocking the bullets with armor that made him grunt, the big ape gave out a small growl towards her and then noticed the two boys and started to place him in front of the kids so they won't be hit any of those bullets the female sniper was shooting with. The gorilla stood around 7'3 and wore what looked like to be space armor with a jet booster on its back. The armor was really thick and extremely hard and he had the suit surrounding his head and neck. And finally, he wore a pair of glasses on his face. This large primate is known as Winston. He is an intelligent talking gorilla who is both the scientist and one of the eldest members of Overwatch.

While receiving the incoming bullets to his armor, Winston looked at the two brothers and tried to give them a reassuring smile, while adjusted his glasses. "Enjoying the exhibit?" Suddenly the armored gorilla grunted in pain when some of the bullets managed to get to his skin. Shaking of the pain, he gave the two kids a more serious look as he gently shoved them away from him a bit. "Alright, playtimes over, get to cover!"

While Brian was shocked to see the ape hero of Overwatch while Timmy looked at him amazed, Brian quickly took his brother's hand. "Come one, move it!" As the brothers ran to find somewhere to take cover, Winston started to charge towards Widowmaker who kept shooting at him. As the talking gorilla charged suddenly a shadow started to move towards him, gaining Winston's attention. A figure started to transform from the shadow into a terrifying-looking man who looked like a modern version of the Grim Reaper. He was standing around 6'1 who wore a black trench coat with an added hood and a scary white mask that hides his face from to be seen. He had small armor on parts of his body. From his elbows down he had armored gauntlets, while from his knees he had armored boots. In both of his hand he was wielding his signature weapons, the Hellfire Shotguns. This man is known by his codename, Reaper. He is a wraith-like psychopathic terrorist who is a member of the Talon with an extremely blood thirst.

He laughed maniacally as he started to shot at Winston with his dual weapons, while Winston tried his best block to the blasts with his massive arms. Trying his best to fight off the fear bringing terrorist, Winston started to beat on his chest and gave out a low growl, "Come on! Bring it on!" Reaper was not even fazed by the large ape's growl and keeps shooting towards him. Winston with surprisingly great agility, jumped high to the air and raised both of his arms to crush Reaper like a bug. But with ease, Reaper transformed back into his shadow form and avoided in right time, before Winston crushed the ground with both of his fists where his opponent originally was standing. Seeing that Reaper was behind, Winston charged again ready to tackle him with all of his strength. But one again, Reaper turned into a shadow and dodged his incoming massive opponent, who unfortanuly crashed towards wall, temporarily stunning him. When Winston tried to shake of the temporary stars around his head, Reaper with a surprising strength took one of Winston's arms and managed to throw a 400 pound gorilla with ease. The large ape flew through the air a bit before, he got smashed through some of the armors of old Overwatch agents and tumbled away on the ground in slight pain. But before Winston got the chance to get up, Reaper threw with one of his new weapons created by one Talon's scientists, a small black object towards the large ape which in midway exploded into a heavy titanium-made chain net that completely binding Winston. By the contact of the net, suddenly blue electricity started to erupt giving a painful shock to Winston, who roared in pain. Falling down, smoke could be seen steaming from Winston's fur and he was almost unconscious from the attack.

Meanwhile, Brian and Timmy looked shock to see that Reaper beaten Winston quite easily. They started to feel fear when Reaper with confidence surrounding him walked towards the fallen ape while reloaded his guns. Winston struggled to get up, but before he knew it, Reaper looked down with him creepily and aimed his guns towards him, ready to finish him off. Timmy looked in pain and almost screamed out. "No, Win-Mmph!" But the young boy did not get the chance to scream before Brian quickly put his hand over his mouth. Brian did not want to risk that his brother might do something that he will regret and as his elder brother; he need to protect him.

"I have to say, monkey man…You're pathetic." Reaper mocked Winston, who glared at him in pain and panted in fast pace. Reaper only smugly prepared to once it for all finish him off, while ready to pull both of the triggers of his guns. "You better fit as stuffed!"

Brian looked in fear and his brother couldn't be more afraid then he was. He covered his brother's eyes and held him close, and looked away not wanting to see this horrible sight.

Just as Reaper was about to shot, he did not get the chance before he was hit by a burning blast that made him crash towards a nearby wall which did not gave him time to change into his shadowy form, which leaved a few cracks where made contact to. He slowly landed on the floor hard, but he quickly got up and glared where the shot was. Widowmaker was surprised to see who the arrival was; before she smirked. Winston looked up and sighed in relief, with a large smile on his face. The two boys who got startled at the sound of the shot and looked in surprise that Reaper got sent flying from a ball that seemed to be made of a dark red fiery energy. As they looked to where the shot came from, Timmy's fearful face changed into an excited large like he is seeing somebody he knew and Brian could only look at in shock and amazement. " _No way…Is that…_ "

Standing in front of a 15 foot tall mech suit that was styled to be like a statue, a familiar male figure leaned on it while twirling his signature gun, Calgary Blaster. The boys immediately recognized him from the interview video they saw at the holovid not for a long time ago. It's Mr. Toronto! Except that the only difference was that he was now 26 years old. While he still looked the same, his goatee had grown into a grown beard (Imagine the same beard style Asuma Sarutobi has from the anime, Naruto) and his hair had grown a bit longer, which made his ponytail a bit longer. Cody pulled back his gun in his holster, before he gave a mocking smirk towards the hooded psychopath. "Hey, Reaper! Have you already forgotten the old law about animal pouching; especially against endangered animals like gorillas?"

Reaper glared at the young man behind his mask, while the Canadian hero quickly turned his attention on his friend Winston and with the added strengths from his both of his gauntlets, Ottawa Crushers, he ripped through the titanium net easily, freeing his big primate friend. The grown tech geek helped the large ape up and looked at him in concern.

"Hey, Winston! You alright, man?" Cody asked concerned, as Winston only looked at him with a small smile while holding his stomach a bit in pain. "Don't worry about ole me, Cody! You know I have been through-LOOK OUT!"

Before Cody could react, Winston took hold a strong hold of Cody and took cover behind a nearby exhibit, when suddenly bullets made contact to the ground where the two Overwatch heroes originally were. It was revealed to be Reaper who started to shot with gun at his enemies when they were distracted. Cody quickly took out his Calgary Blaster and loaded it with his special made bullets of different elements he have created together with Winston, and started to shot back at one of his biggest enemies with this time a blue ball made of an ice-like energy towards Reaper. The masked villain managed to duck in time and ice blast contacted towards a small robotic prototype of an airship; which suddenly traps it in a thick block of ice. As the man known as Mr. Toronto, keep shot at his enemy who returned with shooting as well, Cody took a glanced toward Winston.

"Alright, big guy…What's happening out here?!" Cody asked and reloaded his gun with new bullets.

"Well, how do I explain it?" Winston tried to explain, while throwing a large destroyed piece from the crushed wall towards Reaper, who only used his shadow form, as the rock only fazed through him. Adjusted his glasses, Winston only continued with explaining to one of his closest friends. "After managing hacking through Talon's data system, I managed to find out that both Reaper and Widowmaker had-"The large ape was interrupted when Cody began to shout in surprise when mentioned that the blue skinned female sniper was here.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that Widow is freaking here too?!" Cody shouted in disbelief, before he groaned while leaned down on the exhibit. "Oh, man…This is great…"

The big ape was suddenly confused on why Cody suddenly grew in panic when he heard Widowmaker was here. But suddenly all of the lights started to glow. With a deadpanned look, he responded a blunt question towards his friend who was busy now shooting at Reaper by fired a lightning blast from his Calgary Blaster.

"You wouldn't happen to have sexual feelings for her do you?"

If Cody was drinking something right now, he would have immediately spat the liquid out. But he wasn't; so instead, Cody looked at the massive intelligent gorilla completely shocked at Winston's bluntly question and some kind of accusation. His face was completely red like a lobster and was stammering like crazy. "W-W-W-WHAT?! Are you crazy?! Of course I don't; I mean, sure. She is an attractive woman with good looks…But that's not important...It's just that I know somewhere deep inside of my stomach that she is a good hearted girl who just went through something terrible and made her like this and-"

"Cody…" This time, Winston interrupted him with a groan, while rubbing his temple with his two fingers. He seriously needed some bananas and peanut butter right now to calm his nerves. "You know that she is a coldhearted assassin who has killed thousands of innocent's lives; not to mention; thirty-six times! That's how many times that woman tried to kill you. 36 times!"

"Actually, it was 37 times." Cody corrected his large animal friend and then sighed of remembering his last encounter with Widowmaker in Romania. "Fucking Bucharest!"

"(sigh) Look, I understand you, Cody. So now I'm going to tell you this as your friend." Winston sighed before putting his hand on his Canadian friend's shoulder friendly. "While it's true that you are young adult man with growing hormones inside of your body and she is an attractive and beautiful woman who is…Uhm…Quite well endowed. And like animals; it gives you big desirers and lust. So you do everything in your willpower to make her your mate-"

"CAN WE JUST FOCUS ON THE MAIN SUBJECT, NOW?!" Cody screamed very much stressed; not being able to take much more embarrassment; specially, when Winston is starting to explain the theory about flowers and bees in his scientific way. "…Please?"

Winston looked at Cody for a moment, before sighing as the massive armored gorilla began to the part where he was. "Putting our little awkward moment away as I was saying; those two are planning to steal Doomfist's gauntlet. I don't know the reason for it; but I know this. No matter what happens; we can't let them take the gauntlet. Who knows what they will do with it, if they get their hands on it."

"Alright, I get it…Don't let them take the gauntlet!" Cody said getting everything through all of Winston's words. "So, what's the strategy, Winston?"

"Okay, we do it like this; I will handle and keep Reaper away as long as I can. You have to make sure Widowmaker do not steal the object. Can I count on you on this easy task?"

Cody looked behind him and saw that Widowmaker who took her time when Reaper distracted him and Winston, to head towards her main goal; the gauntlet! "Don't worry! I handle her!" Cody reassured the big ape and was about to run, but turns back to look at Winston, before they nod at each other as the tech geek then ran towards Widowmaker so he could stop her. Seeing that Mr. Toronto was about head towards his female companion, Reaper wouldn't let that happen. "Oh, no you don't…" Reaper rushed forwards to stop him, but his way was blocked when Winston landed in front of him with a menacing look, while giving out a low growl. "If you want to get to my friend…You have to get trough me first…" Winston threateningly growled while cracking his knuckles. "Now…Are you ready for round 2?!" And then heroic primate hero and one of Talon's top assassin went to clash against each other.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker have mentally thanked Reaper for distracting Winston and Mr. Toronto. Now, she could focus on the real subject; Doomfist's gauntlet. "There you are." The curvy sniper said to her before she focuses her sniper sight towards at the weapon. That is until a familiar shadow had creeped up on her by her mild surprise. But for her it was quite a pleasant surprise. She seductively smiles when she saw who it was. It was revealed to be Mr. Toronto who was pointing his gun towards her.

"You know, you can tell a lot about a museum by the contents of its history, but maybe that's not what you had in mind…" Cody replied with a small glare, while being close to pull the trigger. "…Widow."

"Hello Mr. Toronto…Been a long time since we last saw each other. Aaaaw…What's the problem, _big boy_? Are you here to arrest me again?" Widowmaker seductively teased him while got up and made her best to distract the Canadian hero with her ample chest. "You know, we really have to stop meeting like this. It always ends up that I almost every time killed you. It's a shame really…Your too _cute_ to be killed." Cody tried his best to not blush and looked at Widowmaker's lovely breasts, so he shook of those perverted thoughts and only continued with aiming his gun towards her.

"Widow, you don't have to do this. I know deep inside that you are woman with a good heart, but you are doing things that are wrong." Cody tried to reason with the assassin and then held out his hand toward her. "If you just trust me and let me help you; I can make sure you get another chance to be good…Please?"

Widowmaker could only chuckle at her enemy's foolishness and looked at with a teasing smirk with her eyebrow raised. "You live in a fantasy world, Mr. Toronto. You and I are of a different kind. You're the typical hero guy that thinks that some types of criminals are good inside of their hearts. I'm an assassin who has killed more people than you can count and I've always tried to kill you every time we've meet. You remembered out our last encounter…Wasn't it two years ago…In Bucharest? Where you almost got me arrested for…Doing my job?"

"Hey, I was just doing my duty. And besides, if you didn't try to assassinate the prime minister, maybe we didn't need to have this problem." Cody retorted and it only made Widowmaker grow a mocking sad look.

"Aren't you the noble type? Why don't you come over here, so we can _kiss_ and make up?…" Widowmaker seductively trailed off, before changed into a threatening tone in the end and got into a fighting stance. "Who knows, _maybe_ I could give you a chance to give you a special prize if you win or join on my side and become a member of Talon?" Cody only blushed like crazy after hearing her offer, but he once again shook of those thoughts. " _NO! Bad Cody! No perverted thoughts about sexy female villains!"_

With a devilish smile, Widowmaker adjusted her suit to make her chest more visible and aimed her rifle towards the Canadian hero. "Are you ready for a painful or for a _good_ kind of death?" But she noticed that the Canadian hero paid no attention to her and saw him muttering about no hot villains. Becoming a little pissed off, she menacingly stepped towards him. "Are you ignoring me?..." But seeing the hero distracted in his own little thoughts, gave her a perfect opportunity. So, with her speed she charged towards him.

" _Come on, Cody…Snap out of it! Do you know how embarrassing it will be if your still think about those thing?! Sexy and hot thoughts equal erections. And erections equals large noticeable boner…GAH!"_ Cody was thinking for himself to stop thinking about Widowmaker's hot body, before he interrupted by a spinning kick from the blue skinned sniper right on the ribs. The force of the kick made the Canadian fall to the ground very had and he saw suddenly that Widowmaker was about to jump in the air and perform a diving kick that could have power to crush his head. So, with great reflexes, he caught her in midair and flipped her over, but she managed to reserve her landing with her feet. Cody looked up with a determined look and got himself up with an impressive flip and then got himself into a steady and more powerful fighting stance. " _Thank you for that Widow. Now I'm not distracted anymore…"_

As both of them rushed against each other, they traded blows with each other and they seemed to be almost equals. While Cody put on a good fight with his combination of a combining style of brawling and marital art fighting, Widowmaker seemed to gain the upper hand, when she kicked him right in the throat. Gasping in pain from the cheap shot, Widowmaker punched him in the face and combined it with jumping up and wrapped her babelicious strong legs around Cody's throat and throwed him towards the exhibit where Doomfist's gauntlet was with an Hurricanrana-based move. Collided towards the exhibit, the object was about to fall and with panic; Cody quickly grabbed, sighing in relief. But that was quickly gone, when Widowmaker took her rifle and started to shoot many shots towards the Canadian hero. Using his speed, he comically used movements with the exhibit like he was dancing salsa with a female partner. Widowmaker reloaded her rifle and aimed at Cody again this time trying to kill him. Before Cody got the chance to pull out his Calgary Blaster, he became surprised while his female opponent was unaware that a familiar figure seemed to have teleported right next to her.

"Psst. What you looking at?"

Widowmaker suddenly head a voice and she jumps off her vantage point by instinct and started to firing off towards at the woman who was revealed to be Lena Oxton, known for her codename, Tracer. She is known to be one of the most famous and well known agents of Overwatch; who managed to dodge the sniper's bullets by her blinking. Tracer was an attractive young woman who was exactly in Cody's age and stood around 5'4, with lovely light brown eyes and spiky tomboyish hair along with some freckles on her beautiful face. She wore a orange latex outfit that hugged her body like it never wanted to let go and showed her amazing curvature; specially her big round sexy ass. She had straps around her lower body and her thighs; she wore an old time airplane jacket with the British Air Force logo on it. She had reinforced gloves for missions and armored plates on her forearms, and she wore skis goggles to make her look cooler. But the most noticeable with her was that strange device attached on her chest. Tracer pulled out her signature weapons, Pulse Pistols and started to rapid fires blue blasts towards her enemy. While Widowmaker was doing the firsts blasts, she was sent away by the last ones, knocking her down to the ground. Seeing that she managed to knock her enemy out for now, she blinked her way towards Cody and helped him up while looked on him with a teasing smile, while offering her hand. Cody himself was shocked to see that she was here and got up when he accepted her hand.

"Tracer..." Cody said surprised while being awkwardly nervous with a small blush on his face. You see, Cody has always been attracted and had a small crush on Tracer ever since they joined Overwatch together as rookies, when Tracer gave him a playful wink and teased that she hopes she will become his partner. And even though Cody has seen her in her trademark outfit for some time now; he was still nervous and tried his best to not stare at how tightly her curvy ass was showing in her tight outfit. The brunette girl only giggled at his expression. Cody will never change. That's the reason why she has been having a huge crush on him ever since the day they first meet.

"Sorry for the wait, Cody. Hope I didn't keep you and Winston waiting, love." Tracer teasingly said in her lovely thick British accent with a giggle and was about to head towards Widowmaker who was about to recovering from the blasts she got.

"It's okay, Trace. I got her." Cody tried to reassure Tracer that he could handle Widowmaker on his own by putting a hand on her shoulder. Tracer couldn't help but smile; she had always like that nickname Cody has given her. It was quite sweet.

"Why of course you got her, mate. I just took her down for you." Tracer smiled while poking her finger on Cody's nose. Cody could only awkwardly scratch his neck; she did have a point there. But he quickly saw something that made him grew in panic. He quickly tackled Tracer to the ground, just as the moment, Widowmaker started to shot at the two distracted enemies. Cody sighed in relief; but not for long when he realized he was on top on Tracer. Both of them looked at each other with big blushes on their faces and to make things worse…Cody felt that his dick was making contact towards Tracer's crotch area. "Gaaaah!" Cody yelped, before quickly got away from Tracer giving her some space away from him. Tracer herself looked away from Cody while having a massive blush on her face. Well, who could blame…She had not a moment ago, having her crotch making contact…With Cody's…Personal thing. Cody only looked at Tracer apologetic and adjusted his visor awkwardly. "Uh…Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, no, no, no; it's o-okay, love! Besides, I-I should thank you…You did it to save me and-WHOAH!" Tracer stammered before this time; she was the one tackled Cody when Widowmaker was trying to shoot again. Now this time they were behind cover, but they were now in a position where Tracer was on top of Cody and to her embarrassment; she had her rump close to where Cody's most private part were located. Cody tried everything to not get a boner from almost feeling the girl's big juicy butt near his crotch, so he did tried to think of something else. Broccoli, shitty toilets or a certain huge black chef in a small bikini; that made Cody regret for thinking that. The adult geek got up and helped Tracer up as well, while took out his Calgary Blaster from its holster.

"Maybe we should just focus on the fight and help Winston, okay?"

"Yeah; sounds like a good idea, love!"

And with that the two heroes charged into the battle. Tracer jumped high and in mid air she pulled out her guns again while starts blasting away at the sniper. While Widowmaker was distracted, Cody ran towards her and pressed a button on each off his Ottawa Crushers as they started to activate. The gauntlets were now shaped like massive oversized buckler shields with the patterns of the Canadian Flag and had also the logo of a skull with a red bandana and Cody's signature visor. The size of the gauntlets covered Cody's arms completely and looked like they oversized robot arms then gauntlets. As he steadied himself, he was surrounded by a red and white colored energy as it streamed towards his gauntlets, recharging them with an incredible power, with some of muscle veins started to glow red. With a powerful thrust from his right arm, he created a red/white colored blast that resembled a fist blasting towards Widowmaker. The sexy sniper managed to duck in time, but the shot created a small crater on the ground where she originally was. While Widowmaker was struggling from the incoming barrages of powered punches from Mr. Toronto and Tracer's still kept shooting at her, Winston was charging towards Reaper and since he did not wield any weapons, he could only use his fists and brute strength. As Tracer went into cover, the large ape managed to duck Reaper's shots, while climbed up to the on top a turret walker and leaped towards Widowmaker with help of his Jet Booster and attempted to slam her, but she managed to ducked when he bended and crushed the ground, just as Reaper appeared with her side and throwed four grenade grenades towards Winston and Cody who ran to help Winston out.

While Cody managed to block the bulk of explosions, by taking cover behind his oversized gauntlets, while it made Winston got no chance to defend himself, as the explosion forced Winston back a few feet. "WINSTON!" Tracer yelled to her primate teammate and she blinks onto Winston's left hand and the large ape threw Tracer towards Reaper and Widowmaker, causing the two to split away from each other. "Wa-hoo!" Tracer screamed in excitement as she was in the air. Thanks to Tracer, it gave a perfect chance for Cody to charge towards Reaper and delivered a rib-crushing clothesline that made him do a back flip. Cody jumped on top of his enemy before he could turn into his shadow form again, the Canadian hero started to perform a devastating martial art technique.

After have been taught in fighting by one of his old mentors back in his training at the training camp at Overwatch, Cody has become quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. The young adult started to perform series of high speed punches that was not on the level of Tracer's incredible speed, but still fast with both of his hands. Thanks to the modified strength from his Ottawa Crushers, Cody managed to make several cracks on Reaper's mask when hitting his face like hundreds of time right now and was probably this close to break his jaw completely. Just as he was finished with his punching combo, he charged his right gauntlet for a powerful blast to knock Reaper for good. But Reaper managed this time to turn into his shadow form, just as Cody shot another fist-shaped blast towards the ground, creating a large hole formed like a fist with few cracks around it. Before Cody could react, Reaper had turned himself back behind Cody's back and threw a grenade right on his back. This time, Cody did not manage to block it, when the grenade exploded.

With a scream, Cody was sent crashing to the wall as he hissed in pain from the possible burns he have gotten in his back from that grenade. "CODY!" Tracer yelled in worry, before she was forced to blink away from a barrage of bullets that was coming from Widowmaker's rifle. Just as Cody got up while holding his back in bit of pain from that grenade, Reaper rushed forwards at the adult geek and kneed him right in the stomach, which made him cough up bit of blood. And then the masked psychopath brought his boot right towards the Canadian hero's throat, trying to choke him to death. Cody struggled all he could, but Reaper managed to make it impossible to escape. With a cruel chuckle, Reaper tightens his grip on his boot, which made Cody barely breathe at all. "Be quiet now…"

Before the masked psychopath got the chance to finish Mr. Toronto once it for all, he was interrupted when he heard a large roar. With quick reflexes, Reaper made a high back flip and turned back into his shadow form, just as Winston tried to smash him like an unstoppable train. Winston looked down on his smaller friend and helped him up with ease thanks to his strength. "Cody…Are you alright? That was a big blow you got there. Is there anything I can do for you that I can help with?"

Cody only looked up with a small pained smile, but managed to give out thumbs up showing he was okay. "Come on, big guy…As long as there is a will in my body and strength in my heart, I will remain on my feet to fight. And besides, I'm a quick healer. Even I feel some bit of pain from that damn grenade; I'll just ask Angie to heal me". Cody knew how much of a skilled healer the female medic of Overwatch was, so he was not worried at all. Winston only looked at him with small frown; "You shouldn't push your body to your limits you know. You're not a machine or an Omnic…" Cody only pulled out his Calgary Blaster before he charged towards his enemies to fight again. To this, Winston could only deadpan, and if this was anime, he would defiantly sweat dropped at the moment. "(Sigh) He never listens…Does he?" The large ape sighed before he too joined the battle.

While Reaper was distracted with shooting at Tracer who was dealing with Widowmaker, he sensed that Winston was running towards him. He turns back around and fires at the armored gorilla.

"Die!" Reaper yelled at the large ape as he kept firing his dual shotguns. Meanwhile in the security room, a fat guard was playing a games in his holovid version of an iPad with classical elevator music was played, while wiggled with foot to the rhythm to the music. He was so focused on the game, that he did not notice the big outbreak between the heroes of Overwatch against the villains of Talon.

While Reaper withstood and dodged attacks like Winston's incoming bullets and yellow lightning energy balls that were coming from Mr. Toronto's guns, Reaper stopped shooting with his guns and started to suddenly surround himself in a black smoke. "Yeeeessss…" Reaper said really creepily and both Winston and Cody looked worried about this and were ready to block whatever Reaper was planning. The masked villain creates a burst of smoke, covering the ground with a pool of smoke and with impressive speed, he starts firing his guns everywhere.

Winston managed to block the incoming shots through his hard body and thick armor, Tracer tried blinking to dodge, but the device on her chest need to recharge which forced her to go behind cover and Cody started to trash his gauntlets around in his high speed, making Reaper's bullets bouncing off the strong metal from them, while continued to run towards the dark suited murderer who still kept on shooting. Tracer who was in her hiding cover; she prepared her twin guns as she waits for her device to recharge, she suddenly noticed the kids from earlier. If she didn't know better, they seemed to have taken cover here first. "Uhhh…Don't worry, loves! Calvary's here!" Timmy couldn't believe both of his eyes and ears; his hero, Tracer was in front of them. She actually said those words, the younger boy thought, while Brian only looked at her uncertain look. But before anymore words could be said between them…

 **(BOOOOOOM!)**

Tracer and the boys got startled when they heard a loud explosion. Looking up, they saw a huge exploding ball of fire. It also sent Cody in the air, as he screamed. The Canadian hero landed on the floor face first, right where Tracer and the boys were taking cover. Slowly getting up, while shook his head a little, Cody quickly went besides Tracer and couldn't help but moan irritatingly. "Reaper and his freaking grenades start to really annoy me…" Cody stopped when he saw the boys and he couldn't help but letting out an awkward chuckle since they got involved in this big mess. "Uh…Hey, kiddos! Strange day to be in a museum today, don't you think?" Timmy's smile couldn't be larger right now. His other favorite hero was here along with Tracer…And he was meeting them in first place. As he crawled towards them, he quickly pulled out a small note book and a pen in excitement. "Can I have your autographs, please?"

Both Cody and Tracer looked at each other in consideration, before they were interrupted by the sounds of the fight between Winston and Reaper. Quickly turning around, Cody gave out quick smile towards the young boy. "Maybe later when all of this mess is done, okay?" Timmy was this close to really gasp; he was going to soon get their autographs; BEST. DAY. EVER!

Reaper continued his death blossoms as Winston charged towards him like a massive elephant that was in a stampede. Reaper changed his aim and started firing again at the large gorilla. Even though Winston with ease managed to block the bullets, when he tries once again to crush Reaper with all of his strength, Reaper disappeared in his shadow form, as Winston clumsily tripped over as his glasses fell on the floor. Those glasses were special to him; they used to have belonged to his adoptive father, Harold Winston. A kind and intelligent scientist who take care of him since he was an infant. Both Cody and Tracer saw this worried for their large ape friend. "Come on, big guy…Get up." Tracer silently begged and was only half in progress of being charged up again for battle. Cody with determination looked at Tracer as he started to get his gauntlets ready.

"Trace, you watch the kids and make sure their safe. I will try helping Winston out against Reaper…" Cody explained to Tracer who nodded at Cody's answer. "Alright, go kick their butts, _Mr. Toronto_ …" Tracer said teasingly managing to get a chuckle from the Canadian hero. As he was about charge into battle…"WAIT, MR. TORONTO!" Alarmed, Cody confusingly turned around to see the elder and taller kid awkwardly looking down on the ground, to his younger brother's surprise. Brian looked up with a bit worried look as he rubbed his arm. "Be careful…Alright?" Cody smiled at the boy's concern, before he charged his gauntlets up and gave a wink towards him. "Don't worry, kid. I'm always careful…" With that he ran to helps his big friend out.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker breaks the glass of the case that was holding Doomfist's gauntlet, as she moved to take it. Spying on her, Timmy grew worried as he looked at Brian with big concern. "Oh no…" Brian was worried himself before with narrowed eyes looked at the direction where Tracer was looking ready to shoot her guns. Reaper approached the tired Winston who struggled to get up and was about to aim one of his pistols against him, before Mr. Toronto went quickly towards his comrades side and aimed his Calgary Blaster towards the hooded murderer with a dark glare. "Come one, Reaper! Make my day…" Cody growled, slowly on his way to shoot a Lightning-powered bullet to zap his enemy's head off. But before Reaper considered shooting, he looked down at something that got his attention. It was revealed to be Winston's glasses.

Cody got a shocked expression on his face as he could feel Reaper had grown a sadistic and creepy smile behind his damaged mask. "No…You wouldn't…" The adult geek could feel Winston getting his senses back and a look of panic was seen his eyes. Being the one of the biggest evil there is in the world, Reaper just steps on the glasses, completely breaking the part that was really close to Winston. The large ape saw that and he wasn't happy about. The armored gorilla became red all over his body and his eyes started to spark with lightning. Which means, Winston has activated his strongest ace of all cards; the Primal Rage. Cody quickly stepped away from his furious friends, as Winston got up with ease and gave out a terrifying monstrous roar towards his enemy. Even If you didn't see it, Reaper was actually this close to pee himself. Cody had a mischievous smirk, while he crossed his arms; Reaper was about to get a taste of his own medicine and he was going to enjoy it. "Oh, you're dead alright. That's for sure…"

In a blinding rage, Winston this time manages to grab Reaper and began his attack. Widowmaker was actually this close to take the gauntlet, but Winston's sudden wild outrage and aim her gun at the large ape. But before she got the chance; a white wind energy ball charged right into her rifle, just as the ball impacted with the rifle, a powerful wind exploded it from it and the force of it made the sexy sniper tumbling the floor and made her drop her weapon a few feet away. Looking up angry, she saw Mr. Toronto smugly walked towards her while twirling his gun with his finger like a heroic cowboy would do in a classical Western movie, before putting it skillfully back to its holster.

"Now…" Cody raised his activated Ottawa Crushers up in the air and smashed them against each other, creating a sound wave from them. Afterwards he cracked both his neck and knuckles, ready to kick ass. "…Where were we?"

Meanwhile just in time, Tracer's device is finally charged, much to her joy. "Yeah!" The spiky haired tomboy cheered as she blinks her way back to the fight. Meanwhile; Brian was thinking and looked everywhere to find something so he could help the Overwatch members with their fight…And he gets an idea. It may be not fully planned and really stupid, but what other choices does he have. He just hopes his idea can be at help at tall. "Stay here." Brian ordered his little brother firmly and began to head towards his goal.

After the Canadian hero and blue skinned assassin traded blows with each other, Cody managed to shove Widowmaker away a few feet away with ease with his left gauntlet, Cody rushed back towards Reaper and finish some unfinished business he has with him. Tracer manages to distract the masked psychopath from shooting at Cody by constantly shoots him with her guns while teleporting in different directions thanks to her blinking while both of them attempt to shoot at each other, a roaring Winston attempts to crush him, which Reaper elegantly ducked. Leaping into the air, Cody got into a front flip position, as he rolls rapidly towards Reaper in impressive speed, before in midway ended his amazing agility by charging himself up with another red/white energy surrounded his entire body, before he let all the energy streaming down to his gauntlets, charging them. The adult geek then started to spin around like a wild hurricane in high speed, as he started to wildly shoot dozens of incoming fist-shaped blasts towards Reaper. The many blasts combined themselves into a large barrage of thousand of red/white energy made fists that came down in a speed that could rival with lightning. The masked psychopath had to change into his shadow form, when the blasts made contact to the floor, it created a massive crater which made the ground shake a little.

Widowmaker attempts to help her comrade by firing her special rifle towards the strong trio of Overwatch agents. But suddenly when she glanced at the broken glass case, she stops her firing. She was completely bewildered and confused it. Where the hell did the gauntlet go?! It was just there in front of her seconds ago?! While the blue skinned killing beauty looked around cautious, Brian had took cover behind the broken place where Doomfist's gauntlet was placed and held it in a protective hold.

Back to the amazing fight, the trio of Cody, Tracer and Winston charged towards Reaper, who kept on firing his Hellfire Shotguns at the heroes. Tracer activated her blinking and teleports behind the masked villain while being up in the air and shoots at Reaper with her Pulse Pistols. Reaper turned his back on the brunette female Brit and started shoot back at her; but that prove to a big mistake for him. Just as he distracted, he was meet by two bone-crushing punches from Mr. Toronto, which the force of the punches finally cracked open a small part of his mask revealed an opening of his cheek. Cody then span around him and crouched down to his knees. With all of his strength, Cody jumped up and dug his armored boot right into Reapers stomach in an incredible show of power, flexibility and agility as the hooded murderer got sent straight high to the air.

Grunted in pain from Cody's powerful kick, Reaper suddenly got grabbed by a leaping Winston who was still in his Primal Rage, and with his great strength, slammed one of Talon's greatest hit men to the ground really hard. Raising both of his arms up, Winston decided to completely finish Reaper off with both off his fists. Just as Winston was only a few inches to crush him, Reaper disappears into a shadow-like smoke. Winston looked around on his hands and the ground to see that his enemy just vanished without any trace of him.

While Reaper distracted the trio of heroes, Widowmaker was searching for the gauntlet, glancing at many different of sides to see where it went all of the sudden. Brian could see the blue skinned sniper from his hiding spot and ducks to make himself not being able to be seen. The older boy looks at the gauntlet, as a second idea grew in his mind. That idea could work. But he needed a distraction…But what? Timmy grew in panic, as he watched Widowmaker come closer and was close to find his brother. He need to something quickly.

"Watch out!" The younger boy yells, which got the attention of Cody who was looking around for Reaper where he went. Seeing that the younger boy had shouted and got the sexy sniper's attention, he grew worried. "Aw, shit…" Cody cursed before rushing over as fast as he can to stop Widowmaker to do something that she _will_ regret. Widowmaker was looking around for the source of the voice, while rising up her rifle so she could shoot the owner of the voice. That was until…

"Hey!"

Widowmaker looked on her right and Brian was revealed to have taken on Doomfist's gauntlet on his right arm. With all of his strength he could muster, the older boy punches the assassin right in the face. The power from the gauntlet was so strong; to give the boy power enough to create a huge shockwave that sends Widowmaker flying and crashed through right into a massive glass-made exhibit, as it made her tumbling on the ground. But the shockwave was so strong that it also sent Brian flying away a few feet backwards, landing on his back. To the boy's horror, the gauntlet got broken and immediately off his hands, as the now worthless gauntlet fell into the ground. He gulped as he looked that his temporary weapon was useless now. Uh oh, that's not good!

Slowly getting up on her feet, Widowmaker aimed her rifle on the boy, ready to terminate him. However, Winston suddenly drops in front of the boy and gave out large wild roar to intimidate his opponent. Quickly, Widowmaker started to shoot at the large ape, Tracer however blinked towards her and kicks Widowmaker's rifle with her feet. Then Tracer giggled while blinked to the rifle in mid air and grabs it, using her enemy's weapon against her, as she starts firing a bit on Widowmaker who managed to dodge each bullet. But just as Widowmaker managed to duck the last incoming bullet, her head was grabbed by a large red and white robot-inspired gauntlet from Mr. Toronto as the Canadian hero rushed forwards still holding her in his grip and slammed her to the wall, with the force of it almost destroyed the wall as cracks started to grow and form around in many angles.

"Widowmaker, you're under arrest for assassination, terrorism and many things that would even make the biggest scum there is peaceful as hell. Either way, you are going for a vacation in jail…" Cody threateningly told the blue skinned sniper, who struggled to get away from his grip. Suddenly Widowmaker saw something shiny behind her back and she grew an evil smile, while looked back at the male hero.

"That sounds lovely and all, _handsome_ …But unfortunately, I have other plans…" Widowmaker cockily smirked to Mr. Toronto who raised his eye brow suspicious. But before he could react what his female enemy was even planning, Cody bellowed a loud scream in pain as he was stabbed deep into his right leg, by a small dagger that was hidden in the sexy sniper's back, as blood had started to stream from it.

"CODY!" Tracer yelled horrified of seeing what her enemy has done to her crush as she blinked her way towards her along with Winston who was furious for what Widowmaker had done to Cody. But the adult geek only looked up furious at the blue skinned female. That does it; no more Mr. Nice Guy. Shrugging of the stinging pain in his leg, Cody pulls the dagger away from his injured leg and stripped down his bandana, as he wrapped it around his leg, managing to stop the countless bleeding for now. Charging up with energy, Cody was about to blast one of his powerful blasts from one of his Ottawa Crushers. But Widowmaker quickly pulled out a gas bomb and throwed it to the floor, creating a large thick smoke screen.

As the trio of heroes and the two young boys coughed from the blinding smoke, it quickly vanished as they saw Widowmaker had managed to get her rifle back after Tracer dropped it to help Cody out and had fired her grapple hook to the ceiling, while pulling her upwards. Just in time, Reaper appears again from reforming from his shadow form and also hold on the grapple hook, which made the two villains escape with each other. But not before Widowmaker gave a mocking flirty look towards Mr. Toronto and blew a kiss with her hand towards him. Even though Cody was blushing from the air kiss he got from Widowmaker, he still growled at her, clenching his fists in slight anger, while Tracer was at his side, making sure he was standing steadily.

Not wanting them to escape; Winston decided to chase after them and jumped high in to the sky, while managed to dodge the incoming grenades Reaper was throwing, as they exploded to the impact on the ground. Thanks to his natural abilities as a gorilla and impressive climbing skills, the large armored ape made moves that could make Tarzan jealous as he swings around many kinds off the museum's objects, before he jumped into the ceiling and went after the two escaping villains. In other situations, Tracer would have followed and helped Winston out, but thanks to having her long time crush being injured made her want to stay at his side. She gently crouched down and examined the bandaged leg of Cody's as she could see that some blood could be seen a little with a dark wet spot that anyone could see through Cody's complete red bandana.

"You are lucky that the bloody blade didn't go to deep into your leg, love…Or else you will be forced to have a cast on it and be put on hold from doing any kind of action." Tracer gently explained to Cody as he gritted his teeth in pain, when Tracer nudged the wound. The Canadian hero could only give out a small chuckle as he was looking at the cheerful tomboy with a small smirk. "Nah, it ain't so bad, Trace! This is just a scratch compared to the injuries I got from the war and from all battles with all the bad guys we have fought with each other for the past times. I can still walk on my own; so that's a good thing-OW…" But Cody was interrupted when he got a hard smack on the head from a pouting Tracer, as he hissed while gently rubbed his head. "Geez, that hurt you know…"

"You know, Cody…I think Winston is right. You really shouldn't push your body to extreme limits for things like that. Who knows what could happen to you if…"

"Ummm…Excuse me…"

Both brunettes looked at the source of the sound and saw the two young brothers, Brian and Timmy. Both of the heroes stopped their upcoming argument, before they gave warm smiles towards the young boys. Brian looked hesitant, but slowly held out the broken gauntlet as he offered them it, while Brian looked at his heroes in true amazement. Tracer gently takes it as she smiled at the two young boys along with Cody who smiled as well, while crossing his arms, while stroked his beard a bit. Brian became nervous when Mr. Toronto approached him as his smile turned instantly to a frown. Shutting his eyes, preparing to be scolded or for the worst…He was caught off guard when he felt someone ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes and saw that Mr. Toronto looked at him with a proud smile.

"What you did was a really brave, kid. You used Doomfist's gauntlet against one of the world's wanted criminals to defend your little brother." Cody gently told Brian with a welcoming smile, with his hands on his hips. "Besides; to protect the ones you love and are close to…It's exactly what a true hero is about." Cody then turned his attention on Timmy and gave him a thumb up, while held his arm around Brian. "Your brother is a hero, little man! I'm sure you must be really proud of him! If you just follow his example, who knows; maybe you can become a hero too! And if both of you have planned to become future protectors to the world…One day, Overwatch will personally welcome you with open arms. And that's a promise."

"You know, he's right. The world could always use more heroes." Tracer says, smiling at the two boys. Cody with a small smile took Timmy's notebook and pen, and started to sign his autograph to the young boy. Tracer did the same as she returned the book and the pen, while ruffling the little boy's hair. Timmy couldn't believe his eyes as his mouth was complete open, awed that he has gotten two of his favorite heroes' autographs. Tracer gives off a signature salute while Cody gives a signature double finger gun as he winked at the kids, as he and Tracer made their leave. Glancing at Brian one last time, Cody said his goodbyes to the brave young boy. "See you around, kid…"

Cody and Tracer put the gauntlet back on its case. "Now; how are going to help Winston catch Reaper and Widowmaker, love? They must already been ahead of us and even though you can still walk on two legs; running would just make you lose too much blood there is. Perhaps I can just grab you and blink our way towards...Cody?" Tracer strategized on how they were going to catch up with their large primate friend, before trailed off as she saw the adult geek pulling out an advanced version of a car key. Cody looked at Tracer with a sly smile. "Don't worry, Trace! If we can't catch up to Winston in our original way…We can always do the old fashion way. And like they always say…" Cody said to Tracer, while pressed on his car key making an atomized sound. "…You can never get enough of a classic."

Tracer and the boys heard the sound of car revving as the revving sound grew louder and louder. Smashing through the glass wall, an advanced and awesome looking white car that had red stripes on the sides and on its hood, with a large red maple leaf on the middle of the hood, mirroring the design of Cody's suit. This was vehicle is known as the "Canadian Ace"; Cody's primary mode of transportation with technology and gadgets he have created himself thanks to been taught by Winston, along with armed weaponry inside of it. Cody opened the car door and made a gesture similar to a doorman in an expensive hotel for Tracer to get into the car. "Ladies first…." Cody bowed, to which made Tracer roll her eyes; but couldn't hide her smile, while giggling at her crush goofy behavior.

"Why aren't you quite the gentleman, _Mr. Toronto?_ " Tracer told Cody sweetly and went in to the car. But she had crouch down so she could go in, giving Cody a perfect view of her big juicy perfectly shaped ass, as it wiggled when she came in. If this was an anime, Cody would have sprayed a massive nosebleed at the sexy view; but he wasn't so instead; he gasped a little while had a massive blush on his face. " _Knock it off you idiot! Do not be a pervert and stare at your partner's ass…But even though I have to admit; Tracer's ass sure is big and nice to look at…You know what, just forget it!"_ Cody shook of the thoughts, before he went inside himself and sat on his driver seat and started to press a button on the radio, as it activated and turned into a holovid-made aerial map. Tracer knew that Winston's and Cody's skills in technology were amazing, but this is awesome. Cody took out a microphone-like object as he began to speak in it. "Ace, give me the location of fellow Overwatch agent, Winston, please."

" _It shall be fixed, sir."_ A robotic and deep male voice said out of nowhere, as it started to search for Winston's location in the map. The map locked on a blue spot as a picture of Winston was shown underneath it was shown. The two heroes looked that the spot was speeding like crazy, which meant that Winston still chased the two criminals and lucky for them, it was not far on the city where they are. Cody looked on with a proud smile while turned to Tracer, ready to activate his car.

"So, what do say, Trace?" Cody asked Tracer while leaned his hands towards her for a fist bump. "How hungry are you for catching some bad guys?"

Tracer looked at Cody's fist for a moment and then fist bumps it. She looked at Cody, her trust worthy Pulse Pistols ready for action in her hands with a playful wink. "I'm starving, love!"

With a small laugh, Cody turned the dial to "Flight Mode", as the car began to shake wildly. From an ordinary fancy-looking car, it turned into a hybrid of both a sports car and a MV-261 Orca with two rocket boosters on the behind of the formed vehicle that started to release a massive fire, showing it was ready for takeoff. Lifting up into the air, Cody speeds out towards the hole where Winston crashed through, with incredible speed, which could make Tracer almost jealous of it. With that the two heroes vanished from sight, making their way to help Winston out with their two enemies.

Brian looked up where the two heroes vanished with a gaped look, before slowly turned it to a smile. Mr. Toronto calling him a hero made him felt something weird. And that made for an unknown reason happy? Who knows; maybe he would change his mind about Overwatch agents being criminals and actually are heroes. The two young brothers stood there for a moment gawking at what just happened. It became quiet for some seconds, before Timmy began to shout with joy in his voice. "YEAH! That was AWESOME!" Brian was a little startled when his little brother shouted, but quickly calmed himself with ease. In happiness in his body, the younger boy hugged his brother; glad that he was here to remember this awesome moment. The older brother was a bit caught off guard by it, but he eventually smiled and hugged him back, before they looked at the sky together, at the exact spot Mr. Toronto and Tracer went. Unknown to them, a holovid started to show up and played a picture off all the heroes that have joined in the great force squad of Overwatch, standing there proudly and ready to make the world a better and more peaceful place for both humans and Omnics.

* * *

 **A/N: And this is the first chapter of "Overwatch's Canadian Hero From Total Drama", where Cody is introduced as a hero of Overwatch under the code name of, Mr. Toronto. Hoped everyone enjoyed it and were amazed with Cody's incredible skills. I also have some info; in the next chapter, It will be about the origins of Cody on how he ended up in the world of Overwatch and became one of the biggest heroes ever. And now, here is what you will know about Tech Geek's awesome skills and abilities!**

 **-Bio: Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson-**

 **Role: Damage Hero**

 **Estimated Stamina: 210 %**

 **Armor: 80 %**

 **Overwatch Codename: Mr. Toronto**

 **Relatives: Gabriel Anderson (Father; separated from him because of the Multiverse Accident) Laura Anderson (Mother; separated from her because of the Multiverse Accident) Debbie Anderson (Aunt, separated from-Yeah, you get my point, guys! And about that Multiverse Accident; you will find about in Cody's past that will be explained in the next chapter.)**

 **Age: 26 (Same age as Tracer)**

 **Occupation: Overwatch Lieutenant, Special Combatant and Hacker**

 **Base of Operations: Toronto, Canada**

 **Affiliation: Overwatch (Formerly), New Overwatch (Currently)**

 **-Known Abilities-**

 **Calgary Blaster: A special advanced gun that can shoot powerful bullets made of any kinds of elements like fire, ice, lightning, wind; you name it. Have over 50 rounds.**

 **Ottawa Crushers: Powerful gauntlets that can absorb some of Cody's Multi-Energy (Will be explained in chapter 2!) to shoot powerful fist-shaped blasts while boosting Cody's enhanced strength to become stronger as it already is. Has the power to help Cody smash trough stones, steel and even diamonds; the hardest substance in the world. Great weapons to use in close combat.**

 **Canadian Ace: Cody's primary mode of transportation with technology and gadgets he have created himself thanks to been taught by Winston, along with armed weaponry inside of it. It's also known to have great speed that can rival with Tracer's own speed.**

 **Canada's Crushing Force: It's currently unknown what abilities Canada's Crushing Force has, but it said to be Cody's most usual ultimate move. Explained by Timmy, It was powerful to defeat Doomfist combined it with Winston's Primal Punch.**

 **Canada's Hellish Force: Also unknown what abilities it has; but there is one thing known about. It's Cody's most dangerous and strongest ultimate move with a power no villain or hero has ever seen before.**

 **So, I hoped you liked Cody's abilities! Anyway, I'm now about to reveal four girls that I have planned to have in Cody's harem, so I hope you like the list.**

 **Cody's hare: Tracer, D. Va, Mercy and Widowmaker**

 **They are the four girls I planned will be part of his harem, while you guys can suggest in the reviews or PM about which girls should be added into Cody's harem. Oh, and in this story, Tracer is bisexual and has broken up with her Emily for a reason that will be revealed in the future chapter. But I can let you know some things more; Cody has some crushes over some girls (mainly Tracer) along with having a brother-like relationship with Winston, Lucio and Genji. And if you want to know about Cody's Overwatch attire, I have made him to be inspired of a combination of Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles movie and Captain America from Marvel Universe. But now, I will put this story for a hold, since I've now planned to make new Total Drama crossover in the worlds of "Rio: Rainbow Gate" and "Maken-Ki". If you guys have any kinds of ideas, just suggest in the reviews or PM me.**

 **And don't forget to favor or follow this story I have to say I'm quite proud to have created. The next chapter will come when I got my other incoming stories fixed.**

 **See ya later, alligator!**


End file.
